


Unexpected Happenings

by NanamiYaoi4Evr



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Adult Content, Brief mentions of Seigaku - Freeform, Comedy, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other, Romantic Comedy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiYaoi4Evr/pseuds/NanamiYaoi4Evr
Summary: This is posted on ff.net. Probably will write out all chapters on this site though!Adult life story. TezukaxSakuno. Scholarship for Sakuno Ryuzaki. On to England due to a program her grandmother signed her up. Majoring in culinary. I'd like to co write story with someone, if anyone interested! Hurt/Comfort Family, Drama, Comedy
Relationships: Ryuuzaki Sakuno/Original Character(Male), Ryuuzaki Sakuno/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Unexpectedly happenings

_Disclaimer: I don't own anime or it's characters. Just the idea I've thought of. I apologize if above title sucks :p_

Moving forward

In her last summer of her 18th year in Japan, a young beautiful women was on her way to England. Few months ago before high school graduation she was chosen for a scholarship. All that supported her were proud of her hard work.

The young beautiful women called Sakuno Ryuzaki, wasn't expecting it. All her excitement bursted when a famous young tennis player, Ryoma Echizen suddenly broke her heart out of nowhere. Down in the dumps since the break up all that loved her wanted her to move on, especially her grandmother.

"Sakuno, dear I'm sorry he's broken your heart." she pats her granddaughter's back. "If it wasn't mean to be, so be it! You just have to learn to move on."

"Obaa-chan I know! It's so hard I've been in love with him since I was 12 years old."

"All he was for your heart was maybe first love, or teenage love." she clarified while drinking her cup of coffee. "Echizen, will still be loved by both of us. But he has his mind and heart set on taking over the world with his tennis skills."

Sakuno wholeheartedly agreed with her grandmother remembering that small talk. Her ex was away in the USA as she was preparing to be away for England the next day.

Her loud best friend bursts open the door crying dramatically. "Oh Sakuno-chan, I'll miss you so much!"

The petite girl falls back letting out a small laugh. With her best friend on top of her she apologizes for the sudden intrusion and fall.

"Sakuno-chan, don't forget about me. Call me from time to time! Write to me as well!" she repeated helping her smaller friend up.

The senpaitachis peered from the door, smiling at their two favorite kouhais. The news about England shocked their world. Especially the ones that got closer to Sakuno during her last 2 years of high school.

"Saku-chan, treat us to your masterpiece." Eiji grins jumping inside the girls' room. All hyped up as he usually was, Tomoko sometimes thought the former acrobatic tennis player was high. Keeping that thought to herself she grabbed hold onto her friend's free hand.

"Yes, let's have you treat us to your wonderful cooking."

All that were present at the Ryuzaki home couldn't wait to chow down. The ones present were Momoshiro, Kaidou, Inui, Fuji, and Eiji. Oishi was busy enjoying college life majoring in his dream of being a doctor. He did sent out a congratulatory email to his favorite kouhai a month ago. Tezuka was in England, learning the ropes of Physical training. He took an interest in it during his own training for his arm, few years prior.

During the afternoon everyone was having a good time. Sakuno did the best cooking she could have done for all there.

"The food was great as usual."

Sakuno smiled scratching back of her head with a bow. She was grateful as always when they complimented her hard work.

"When will you have to depart away from us?" Fuji asked.

"I'll have to be leaving tomorrow morning." she says a little sad. "Obaa-chan continues saying this is a good chance and opportunity for me to move on from the heartache Ryoma-kun left me and a new chapter in my life."

"Yes it is!" Tomoka agreed with her best friend's grandmother. "Ryoma-sama was the best in tennis. But he was the worst in breaking your heart! You go out there and show the world your hard work as a fabulous cook and baker."

All cheered along with the loud girl. Not a peep was said or shared to Tezuka about Sakuno's time in England soon. Continuing to enjoy the food or dessert in their plates all wondered what will happen after she leaves.

Throughout the celebration for the fun of it music was being played on the jukebox. A sing along between the males and females as a contest took place. All had beautiful voices that blew away the ones that were present to judge them on their singing performance.

Sakuno had a great time and would certainly miss them. She just had to move on, a new chapter in her life will be coming her way. Still getting used to the idea of Ryoma all over the world. She had to face the world herself as a young adult moving forward and focusing on the excitements of being somewhere new.

"I'll be in England. I'm scared and excited at the same time." she says in a low voice.

All heard her before her performance. Which would be the final one for the night.

To be continued.

Please leave me positive or negative feed backs. Especially when it comes to grammar mistakes!

Laters :3


	2. Surprising News

Unexpected Happenings

_Disclaimer: I don't own this Prince of Tennis or it's characters. Just this fan fiction._

Surprising News

The next day the former Seigaku regulars had wished Sakuno luck. Saying their goodbyes was heart wrenching for all, as they've gotten to know the young women in the last few years. Sumire, her grandmother was very proud of her granddaughter. It was the hardest for her to let her go. Even though she was the one that sent the application for the scholarship to England.

Sakuno took a photo with all of them, one last time. Thanking each member with a shy smile, bow, and thank you card. The thank you cards she easily made herself, with the help of her loud best friend. Too bad Tomoka wasn't present to watch Sakuno board the plane. The young women couldn't make it due to babysitting her young brothers. A phone call was made in the early morning.

"Sakuno, please don't ever forget me." she says over the phone.

All Sakuno could do was give a light hearted chuckle. Promising she'd write to her, and call her when her busy schedule allowed her to.

"Thank you for always having my back, Tomo-chan."

"We're best friends forever. Have a good time in England, and good luck with everything." the loud friend smiled when the words she chose came out. A little teary as her brothers poked fun of her.

Apologizing to the now teary friend she had to go. Remembering the short phone call Sakuno had that early morning. Shaking her head she grabbed her bags, waving and bowing one last time to all that came to see her board the plane.

Soon as she was out of sight the small tennis group wondered what to do next. Sumire looked at Oishi telling him.

"Please contact, Tezuka, and let him know Sakuno will be there in the next 12 to 13 hours."

The rest of the group were in shock. What and why let Tezuka know? Not saying or thinking of it much, they leave the airport. Oishi did as told texting Tezuka.

England~

In England the timing was different. As it was 10 am in Japan about now, and 1 am in England. The former captain of Seigaku middle school, and high school was awake at this time. He wasn't able to sleep due to his college studies. The handsome man was majoring in Athletic Training thanks to his training coach when first arriving to England, years ago.

He still played Tennis when he had the chance, of course. At this time he was looking over his notes from one of his classes earlier. Knowing he needed to memorize it for an upcoming test in a few days. So allured by his studies his phone on the counter suddenly buzzed.

"..Who is it at this time?"

Tezuka needed a break picking up the phone. His eyes looked over the text sent to him from his friend, Oishi. Setting the phone down as he wasn't sure what to say or think in his head.

"Ryuzaki..is coming here? His glasses fogged soon as he removed them off his face. "Oh that's good..I'm guessing sensei wants me to show her around soon as she settles."

Knowing the fact was true he thinks back of the times with the shy, klutzy young girl in high school. Everyone in the team had gotten to know her more during those years. A quiet kinda reserved young women had good and bad things said about her. Mostly from rabid fan girls of the tennis teams. The team made sure to always have her back, as she wasn't ever an issue or problem for them.

"Ryuzaki, two years since we last saw each other." a smile emerging from his beautiful face.

Tezuka honestly couldn't wait to see her, deep down. His mind and heart was playing tricks on him though. His heart more than his mind was ecstatic to see her in the coming hours.

The plane ride for Sakuno was scary and relaxing, wrapped up in one. In the 12 hours since boarding the plane she would keep herself occupied. Staring out the nice view out the window, as she was lucky enough to get the window aisle seat. The person beside her was snoring his head away.

"...jeez doesn't this guy know ...he's too loud.." she says to herself when staring at him in disgust.

The beautiful young women keeping herself occupied was enjoying a movie played on the screen above. As well as food being brought to her, when asked what she wanted as it was either lunch or snack time. She had a bottle of water, two to be exact. To eat small sandwiches, and delicious cakes, but the cakes were from her own stash.

In the last few hours she had falling asleep. Over the intercom the announcement was made they've made it safely to England. All aboard of course, applauded glad to have made it to their destination. Sakuno awoken up from the loud sounds of clapping. Her eyes came into view at the sight of the heavy clouds. The plane lands and everyone gathers their belongings stepping out of the plane in a bombarded manner.

All were asked to slow down as they step down from the plane. Sakuno was surely taking it slow as few people bumped others ahead of her. Glad to be off the plane as she needed to pick up 2 bags of hers from baggage claim. Following those that were with her on the plane, the baggage claim was full with awaiting patient, and impatient passengers.

A few of them cursed under their heavy breathes. The guy that sat beside her during the ride was one of them. Shaking her head knowing it'd take time she goes towards the direction of the bathroom. Knowing she had to release what she had drank hours ago on the plane. She also knew someone from the scholarship program would be picking her up.

A huge culinary building was just few blocks away from the tennis courts. Tezuka finished with his morning practice, as per usual. He goes towards the locker room to shower and change to his casual clothes. He decided on calling up Oishi.

"Oishi, it's me, Tezuka. What time is Ryuzuki's flight to arrive?"

"She should be there by now as it's morning. Am I correct?"

"Yes but you never texted me an exact time for her arrival."

Oishi chuckled a bit, curious as to why Tezuka wanted to know bad. He figured it was due to their former coach pleading with Tezuka to look over Sakuno, for her safety while she was in England. He hands the old women his phone.

"Tezuka, how are you?"

"Sensei, I'm doing well as I've just finished with my early morning jog."

"Oh well you're doing your best as always, dear."

"Yes thank you sensei." he sighed rubbing the back of his head, "Sensei, has your granddaughter arrived here yet?"

"Oh yes I received a text from her. She has arrived safely and is at the airport at this time." he sighed with relief. "Thank you so much, sensei."

Tezuka with his quick movements hung up the phone, shoving it inside his jacket. Back in Japan, Oishi and Sumire were confused, and curious shrugging their shoulders. They just go back to their work, as usual. Oishi focusing on his studies in becoming a well known sports doctor. Sumire looking over notes of her former students, as she was a retired Tennis coach.

Back at the airport, Sakuno had grabbed her two bags. She drags both with wheels away from the huge crowd. Looking around as she wasn't sure where to head to next. She awaits by the front entrance of the airport where security guards looked over those entering and exiting. An older looking women in her mid to early thirties tapped Sakuno on her shoulders.

"Excuse me, are you Ryuzaki Sakuno?"

"Oh yes.. are you from the school?"

"Yes I am. I'm Nando Verna, it's nice to meet you, Ryuzaki-san."

Sakuno in shock bowed to show her respects. The older women does the same while chuckling. As soon as the short introductions were out of the way she happily takes the curious young women to an awaiting car. What brought her relief was that Nando-san knew and spoke Japanese fluently. They chattered for a while about themselves and what the school will bring upon Sakuno's studies.

"We have a lot of foreign students attending the college for this semester. It's going to be a tough year, Ryuzaki-san."

"Oh yes I already know. I'm looking forward to it, though." she smiled with confident hinted on her nervous chuckle.

She entered the car soon as the doors open for her. The driver was a young man in his early twenties. At the sight of Sakuno, his breath was taking aback. She was a real beauty, keeping that fact to himself. Verna introduces her young brother to Sakuno.

"This driver will be your driver to farther places of this huge town."

"Nee-san, shut it!" he tells her bowing at the young women. "I'm Nando Manuel. It's a pleasure meeting you, Ryuzaki-san."

All Sakuno could do was smile and shyly bow in return. Soon as all stepped into the car, they drove off an hour away back to the Culinary arts building. Sakuno knew she had to get her room, maybe a shared or a room of her own. She wasn't sure herself but wouldn't mind sharing a room with a good headed person.

During the car ride Tezuka asked his training coach to drive him to the airport. She wouldn't budge asking him why though. She did as told and for the past hour, sensing nervousness from her favorite student.

"Is everything alright, Tezuka-san?"

"yes...I'm just eager to see someone coming from Japan." he coughed not noting a blush adorning his cheeks. "It's someone I've known since middle school."

She just awed figuring it was his girlfriend. The thing was the young girl wasn't his girlfriend, or ever was a girlfriend of he's. They were each other's first kiss though but in secret no one knew about it but them during middle school.

For the past hour both cars were going to different directions. Too bad Sakuno and Tezuka wouldn't be seeing each other for quite a while. Arriving at the airport he hurriedly looked around for the klutzy girl. Even his coach managed to say someone could had picked her up already. She had a point as that was a true fact. Tezuka was a little sad he wasn't able to greet his kouhai.

"Okay...you're right about that..let's just go back.."

In the hour, Sakuno had arrived at the building. Verna and her brother, Manuel happily showed the girl around. She was the one in charge of gathering students from all over the world. Smiling offering to take her to a nearby cafe. With a sweet kind smile, of course Sakuno couldn't say no.

"Yes please. Thank you for picking me up, Nando-senpais." she bowed.

Manuel was surely going to enjoy getting to know the beautiful young women. He offers her his arms as she happily took it. What a gentlemen he was. Her time in England was going to a blast. And were all in it for the ride.

to be continued.

Leave positive or negative feed back. Especially when it comes to grammar mistakes.


	3. It can't be? It couldn't be!

Unexpected Happenings

_Disclaimer: I don't own this Prince of Tennis or it's characters. Just this fan fiction._

_It can't be? It couldn't be!_

They entered a nearby cafe as it was occupied with many customers. Sakuno whiffed her nose at the delicious foods being prepared in the back kitchen. Her eyes glistens when she ogles her surroundings. Manuel lets go of her arms, pointing to a table beside the window.

"Would you like to sit there, miss?" He asks her. Verna follows her younger brother's gaze. The small booth by the window seemed like a good place for the trio to sit in. Sakuno nods her head clasping her hands together. "That looks like a nice view."

The trio were headed there. Someone stops them, an older man in his twenties. Welcoming them to the cafe and asking where they'd like to be seated. Verna lets him know as they've chosen where to sit already.

"Well excellent choice, ma'am. Menus are all set up already." The waiter hands them glasses of water. 

Sakuno sips her water as she continued looking out the window. Brown eyes were in awe by the beautiful sight and people passing by. Manuel sat across from her. Since he just met her that day, her first day, he was eager to show her around too.

"Are there beautiful sights in Japan too?"

"Oh yes, there is." She looks his way.

They were happily chatting of the sightings around them. Verna looks down at her menu deciding on two pasty cupcakes, and iced tea. Besides the free water that she was drinking. Her brother tells Sakuno on what she should choose from the menu.

"This chocolate souffle is to die for!" He drooled explaining.

Sakuno stares at him. Letting out a small giggle as he apologizes for the sudden drooling. "I'll try that then. If it's too die for."

During the next 45 minutes at the cafe they enjoyed talking to each other. As well as Verna chimed in letting her know of what's expected at the program. Finishing their afternoon snacks they step out of the busy cafe.

"Thank you for coming. Come again anytime." The waiter bows as they took off.

* * *

Back at the small apartment, Tezuka was a little disappointed. He missed seeing Sakuno. Where was she at? At this time specifically too? Losing focus on his studies deciding on a break. 

He gets off the couch removing his shirt. The weather outdoors was a nice cool breezy afternoon. He decides to head to the nearby pool. 

"I'll just relax by the poolside. Though I'll be alone." 

Tezuka brought along an extra sleeveless gray shirt. A pair of shorts too. His trunks were wore on before leaving, as he slips on his water shoes. Looking over his phone as a text was coming in from Sumire.

_'Sakuno was picked up by the director of the program. She's with them by now. Say hello to my granddaughter when you see you, Tezuka. Until later, Sumire.'_

"Say hello to Ryuzaki?" The handsome man was confused. He just shook his head leaving the apartment.

A bag in hand as he decides on taking the nearby stairs. No one wasn't around the hallways or staircase. It was such a fine time too for him. Usually few girls would try talking to him? Or ask for his number. He wouldn't bother with it either way!

In a bit he arrives to the pool area. Putting his things away in a locker, removing his glasses. Remembering he had contacts as he grabs for them. Taking a bit to put them on before leaving the men's changing room.

"I'll just sit here before going swimming." 

Tezuka lounged for a while. A few magazines were set up on a table as he grabs for one. He skims through it when a young women who worked by the pool area asked if he was hungry or thirsty.

"A bottle of water would be fine."

"Yes sir." A blond haired women looked closely at him. Giving him a compliment before bringing back his water. "You're very attractive."

Aware of the flirty compliment, he just gives her a brief nod. The young man didn't care what the girls thought of him or not. "..thank you.."

She giggled merrily bringing back his water bottle. Grabbing for it as he watched her leave. "Why do these women bother? I have no such interest in them..yet.." Tezuka sighed sitting up. 

The cool breeze turned sunny as the sun beamed a little. Looks around suddenly the sight of someone caught his eyes. Rubbing it few times and blinking. His eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

"...Ryuzaki-san? Is that her?"

Oh right he was. A young brown haired girl comes out of the women's changing room. The beautiful growing young girl had on a two piece. A bikini to be exact! The colors fitted her well.

"That's Ryuzaki's granddaughter? She has gotten beautiful too.."

To be continued..

PLease leave positive or negative feed back. Especially when it comes to grammar mistakes.


End file.
